In recent years, technology (e.g., televisions, dvd players, set top boxes, blu-ray players, computers, and the like) has been developed to allow for 3D video presentations in video display devices. However, most existing video content (e.g., stored, downloaded, and/or streaming video content) is only configured to be displayed in 2D. As such, it may be desirable to convert an existing digital representation of a 2D video presentation into a 3D presentation. To do so, it may be desirable to analyze a 2D video presentation to determine a depth of video objects in relation to one another. A representation of video object depth may be referred to as a depth map. Determination of object depth may be used to generate a video presentation that appears in 3D to a user.